


My Kind of Town

by caramelmarkiato (klarolunatic)



Series: Lostmyhead [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolunatic/pseuds/caramelmarkiato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline was turned in the 15th century, Klaus broke his curse with Katherine, and now he's decided to pop into Chicago where he hears an old friend has decided to relived his glory days and that's where he runs into the ever so elusive, Caroline Forbes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Town

Chicago. Just being back in the city brought joyous memories. One could only hope that this visit wouldn’t be cut short before the fun even started.

Klaus looked up from his phone. Bodies swarmed in and out of the bar, either tipsy or just completely inebriated. He smirked as he walked through it’s open doors, old habits in this city never die. The scent of blood and alcohol mingled together as he made his way deeper into building.

“Klaus Mikaelson! It’s about damn time you got here!”

“And it’s about damn time you got back on actual blood.” Klaus slid onto an empty stool as his old friend, Stefan Salvatore, slid him a glass of bourbon, “You’re finally embracing your cannibalistic nature, mate.”

Stefan waved him off, “All water under the bridge now,” he took a long swig from his glass, “I just now remember why I laid off on the brunettes.”

“Now, don’t be so discriminative, Stefan,” Klaus rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Don’t single them out when they’d make a delicious meal.”

“Well if it isn't the bane of my existence,” a voice cut in, “Klaus Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore. Here to wreck havoc in my bar again, are we?”

“If my memory serves correctly, we were your best customers, weren’t we?” Stefan tipped his glass a bit, a smirk playing on his usual stoic face.

The beautiful dark skinned woman on the other side of the bar, Gloria, pointedly glared at the two, “Only to make up for the customers I was losing.”

“Speaking of,” Klaus set his glass down, “You don’t happen to know anyone to help distract my dear, heartbroken friend, would you?” Gloria raised an eyebrow at his joking manner, shook her head and tended to the customers on the other side of the bar, “We’ll find a pretty little distraction for you, mate.”

“Already ahead of you.” Stefan’s eyes were already scanning the entire room, obviously skipping over the brunettes, “She looks like she could be my speed.” He nodded towards a girl, deeper in the crowd of bodies.

Klaus turned his attention to the girl in question, golden curls swaying along her shoulders as she moved to the music playing. It wasn’t her luscious silky hair that held Klaus’ attention, it was the fire in her cornflower blue eyes, the evident struggle only centuries of bloodlust and refusal to conform could leave behind. Their eyes met for a split second, but in that split second, he made a decision. It may be selfish of him to leave his friend, considering he’s the reason why he came into town, but he needed to know her.

“Sorry mate,” he patted his friend on the shoulder apologetically as he slid out of his stool, “turns out,” he leaned in close enough to speak softly in his ear, “she’s more my speed.”

Stefan scoffed as he watched his friend make his way towards the blonde, “Fine,” he muttered, “maybe Rebekah wouldn't mind rekindling with an old flame.” He just chuckled into his drink as Klaus paid no mind to his mention of his sister.

Klaus’ hybrid heart pounded in his ears as he made his way towards the entrancing mystery blonde across the bar. It was silly, really. Getting worked up over some woman, but he knew there was more to her than just a pretty face.

As words started to form in his mind, she already beat him to it, “Please tell me you’re coming over here to ask me to dance,” she turned around to face him, her eyes further pulling him into her orbit, “because I swear, everyone in this bar might as well have a stick up their ass.”

Klaus snickered at her brash statement and held out his hand, “Without an introduction?”

She shook her head, “Not when you already know you’ll be dancing with the devil himself.” She took his hand with a smile that anyone could see as innocent, but for someone that used their charms to gain what he sought out for, it was anything but.

The blonde tugged him towards the dancefloor as the band queued up Frank Sinatra’s ‘Strangers in the Night’. Klaus twirled her into his embrace and she just laughed as they started to sway to the music, “So I get the honor of your first dance of the night,” she nodded along, “Does that mean you’ll grace me with your name, love?”

When she looked up into Klaus’ eyes, her breath hitched, completely taken aback by the soft look in his cerulean eyes, “Not like you’ve earned it,” he gave her a gentle squeeze at her hip, her body shook at the shudder she tried to hold back. He smirked at her, obviously noting her reaction, she glared at him as he shrugged his shoulders, “It’s Caroline.”

“Caroline.” He drew out all the syllables in her name, loving the way her name sounded on his tongue. She could only imagine what else that tongue was capable of, “It suits you.”

“Well my deceased mother thanks you,” she joked lightheartedly.

The two danced away the night. This might’ve been the most fun Klaus has had since his last stay in Chicago. There really was always something so enticing about this city, but Caroline could make any dreary city into Wonderland.The atmosphere between the two tightened in their exchanged, heated glances.

Sometime later in the night, Stefan greeted the two with a not so very discreet trail of blood, fallen from the corner of his lips. “Stefan! How lovely of you to join us!”

Green eyes, as Caroline liked to call him, finally had a name to go with the face, considering he’d been watching her from the corner of his eye all night, much to Klaus’ dismay. He slid into the booth across from the couple that had been sharing war stories from 40s, one of Caroline’s many favorite decades.

“Nice to see an old friend can be easily persuaded by a pretty face.” He gave Caroline a bitter smile. If she didn’t know any better, they could’ve been lovers by his tone of jealousy.

Klaus stiffened by his remark, but Caroline just laughed and rested her hand on his thigh, a little too close to an intimate area for public decency. “I guess you need to invest in a shorter leash for this hybrid.” She gave him a dazzling smile, showing him she wasn’t phased by his stab at her “personality”. She knew she was more than a pretty face. She knew she wasn’t the typical dumb blonde stereotype. That stereotype came from men that were afraid of the admission of a strong, smart, secure, and independent woman.

Stefan just smirked at her and Klaus looked at her in amusement. She was feisty and wasn’t afraid to fight for herself. He never loved that more in a woman. Until he met Caroline.

“I thought I’d just drop in to say I’m heading off to Florence.”

“Ah, off to accompany my dear sister?” He growled in his drink. As much as he wanted to distract his friend for the time being as he wooed Caroline, he didn’t enjoy him playing his sister along. The poor lovesick girl wanted to be accepted, but didn’t realize the pain she’d be inflicting on herself if she accepted his rebound offer.

“Save me the loving and protective brother speech, will you?” Stefan stood from the booth and shrugged his jacket back on, “I don’t think of how many times I’ve heard it back in the 20s.”

As he started to walk out the bar, Klaus shouted after him, “Do be aware of flying objects! You know how Rebekah has a love for the flair of dramatics!”

Stefan scoffed aloud as he walked out the bar and made his way to the nearest airport. The position of Caroline’s hand brings him back to his prior thoughts, “You might want to be careful of your next move, sweetheart.” He teased into her ear as his nose brushed along the curve of her ear.

“I ignited the spark,” she drawled, “why not walk in the line of fire?” Her eyes trained onto his lusciously red lips, her bottom lip brought in between her teeth, enticing Klaus further.

Caroline found herself pressed against the lines of Klaus’ toned body and the door of her hotel room, lips moving fervently against each other. A fit of giggles were muted by Klaus’ lips as she looped a finger in his belt and pulled him towards the bed.

The back of her legs hit the end of the bed. Klaus made quick moves, picking her up by the back of her thighs, wrapping her slender, creamy legs around his waist and next she knows, she’s pinned deliciously against the mattress.

Klaus trailed open mouthed kisses on Caroline’s fair neck, she hummed in appreciation. “It seems like you were anticipating this as much as I was, Mr. Mikaelson,” He smirked into the skin of her shoulder as his hands slowly slid up her thighs under her dress, “but you should know something.” He hummed as he continued to slide his hands further under her dress, firmly grasping her backside as she raked her nails through his curls, “Your father sends his regards.” Klaus didn’t get a chance to question her further when his world went black.

Caroline gently set Klaus on his back, where he slept peacefully. She lifted herself off the bed and took a look at herself in the mirror, her appearance a little disheveled after entering the room. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned back to Klaus. Regret flashed through her eyes as she looked over his gentle facial features.

She sighed to herself and approached the minibar across the room. She needed something strong to get through what was to come.


End file.
